Emerald (reverse fusion)
Emerald is a reverse fusion that currently lives in Chameleon Diamond's Base. She and Andesine form Scapolite, their parent Gem. Appearance Emerald is a small Gem with green skin, hair, and eyes. She has a round face with large and dark green eyes, a button nose, and no lips. Her hair is straight, long, and falls below her waist. She only wears a low-cut drark green dress. Her Gemstone is on her chest, just above her neckline. Personality Emerald appears to be the free-spirited and inquisitive aspects of her parent Gem. She can be described as childlike, often approaching Gems she knows--or even strangers--and asking questions to the point of annoying those around her. Despite this, she is considerate of others' feelings, stopping her questions when asked. Emerald also inherits Scapolite's thought patterns; despite her childlike appearance and behavior, she can stop and think carefully if the need arises. History Almost nothing is currently known about Emerald's past. Abilities As a reverse fusion, Emerald has weakened versions of standard Gem abilities. Fusions * When fused with Andesine, they form Scapolite. * When fused with Andesine and Aqua Aura Quartz, they form Maw Sit Sit. * When fused with Andesine and Peacock Pearl, they form Cinnabrite. Weaknesses * Deafness: Emerald is completely deaf. While she can understand other Gems through lip reading (meaning her deafness does not cause serious communication issues), she will sometimes walk into danger because she missed a sound cue. * Instability: As a reverse fusion, Emerald's physical form is inherently unstable. She will grow weak and even spontaneously "poof" if she stays separated from Andesine for long periods of time. Relationships Relationships here. Trivia * If she fused with Andesine and Olivine, they would form a Serpentine. Gemstone Gemology Gemstone Information * Emerald is a gem-quality variety of beryl, having the composition Be3Al2(SiO3)6. While pure beryl is colorless, emerald is a rich, distinct green color. ** This green color comes from trace amounts of chromium, vanadium, or (sometimes) iron. ** Some green beryls are simply called "green beryl," and the line between green beryl and emerald is one that's been heavily debated by those in the gem trade. Generally, though, emerald is used to exclusively refer to stones that display a rich green. * Beryls have a hardness of 7.5 to 8 on the Mohs hardness scale, normally a good hardness for jewelry use. However, most emeralds naturally contain surface-reaching fractures or inclusions that make them brittle. * Most emerald comes from four African and South American countries: Colombia, Zambia, Brazil, and Zimbabwe. However, Ethiopia has recently been exporting exceptionally high-quality emeralds. * Because of its rarity and high value, synthetic emeralds have been produced for sale, and tend to not only be cheaper but also better-looking due to lacking many of the flaws in natural emeralds. * Ancient civilizations all over the world that discovered emeralds often coveted them, giving them a high value. Consequently, they were associated with many metaphysical properties over the years. * Emerald is the traditional birthstone for May, and a zodiacal stone for Cancer. * Metaphysically, emeralds are believed to encourage mental acuity and promote love for others and oneself. Category:Characters Category:Reverse Fusion Category:Independents Category:Off-Color Gems Category:Modified Gems Category:Era 2 Gems Category:Green Colored Gems Category:Active Gems